


Dead in the Water

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Confession, Discovered, Divergent, Emotional, F/F, OCC - Freeform, Trinine, Tris - Freeform, admission, jeanine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can u have where instead of taking Four and leaving tris to die in divergent can jeanine take tris instead where she planes to kill her but she can't do it cause she is in love with her and things get "FRISKY"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

 

* * *

 

“The stiff?” Eric shoved the barrel of his gun against Four’s temple. Tris shifted behind him. “Two stiffs.” He chuckled menacingly. “Two dead stiffs.”

 

“We can’t let a single divergent through.” Max promised, holding his ground while taking aim at Tris. “This is what happens.”

 

“She’s not gonna shoot me.” Eric said confidently, unwilling to back down.

 

“I think you might be overestimating my character.”

 

Eric turned quickly, grabbing the barrel of Tris’ gun. She pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into his thigh. “Ah!” Eric fell to the ground and Four quickly disarmed Max.

 

“Run!” Tris and Four bolted down the road between the small Abnegation homes. They took out a guard, then a shot was fired from behind catching Tris in the shoulder. Four pulled her between two houses. “You were hit.”

 

“Stay right there don’t move!” Dauntless soldiers surrounded the rouge divergents.

 

“Drop your weapons.” Max approached them from behind and they had no choice but to comply.

 

Handcuffed and heavily guarded, Four and Tris were shoved into one of the Abnegation houses. Immediately, they recognized Erudite members gathered inside. A woman dressed in an oxford blue dress with blonde hair stepped out of the group.

 

Oxygen abandon’s Tris’ lungs, leaving her breathless and waiting. _Jeanine._

 

“Tobias Eaton.” Jeanine’s voice is steady as she approaches Four. “And you, Beatrice,” she turns to face Trist, “I thought it was intellect I was sensing in you.” Her eyes shine with disappointment causing Tris’ stomach to falter.

 

_I’m sorry..._

 

“Maybe you’re not as smart as you think you are.” Four interjects Tris’ thought.

 

Tris looks at him for a moment before her gaze travels back to Jeanine. “Why are you attacking all of these innocent people?”

 

Jeanine gives her a perplexed look. “Innocent people? Abnegation if left unchecked will destroy the faction system. The same could be said of both of you. Somebody has to stop you. If we don’t, peace will be lost.”

 

“It’s already been lost,” Four argues, “You destroyed it.”

 

“Human nature destroyed it,” Jeanine corrects him. “Those of us with the vision to see that are called upon to protect the rest.” Her attention turns to Tris again. “We will restore the peace and this time it will last.”

 

“And what if your wrong,” Tris questions, capturing the attention of everyone in the room.

 

Jeanine shifts uneasily in her heels and purse her lips together. _I don’t know..._ She recovers quickly, stepping toward Four and planting her feet directly in front of him. The tension between the two is almost suffocating before Jeanine speaks again. “You can get rid of him.”

 

Four lunges forward knocking Jeanine backward and nearly causing her to fall. Two Dauntless guards immediately restrain Four and a third guard kicks him in the back of the knee causing him to fall to the floor.

 

Jeanine straightens her suit coat and watches with disgust as Four is hauled from the room to be executed. Her attention turns back to see Tris wide-eyed and obviously unsure of what to do. “Bring her with us,” Jeanine instructs, then turns on her heels to wrap things up.  

 

Two guards quickly pull Tris from the room and load her into the back seat of a silver SUV. She tugs at her handcuffs uselessly and turns to look out the window. Jeanine steps out of the abnegation house, and Tris easily recognizes the porcelain mask Jeanine has perfected over years of public service.

 

Head held high with an unwavering gaze, the Erudite leader carries an air of authority with her wherever she goes. Jeanine closes the space between herself and the SUV taking the seat next to Tris. “Let’s go.”

 

Tris studies Jeanine more closely. She takes in the rise and fall of smooth ivory skin.Thin, perfectly arched eyebrows rest over focused sky-blue eyes.

 

Tris had watched Jeanine’s eyes change colors before and it was always mesmerizing. One moment they could be ice blue, piercing through anything. And another moment they would be grey-blue, soft with compassion and wisdom.

 

This sky-blue hue was something Tris had never seen before and she was unable to tear her gaze away.

 

“I assure you - my appearance has not changed in the two minutes since you last saw me,” Jeanine chides, turning to look out the window.

 

Tris’ cheeks blush and she shifts awkwardly in her seat. “You’ve changed since I first met you.” Jeanine turned her attention back to Tris and their eyes locked like magnets. Tris’ body trembled under Jeanine’s gaze. Something shook deep inside her and goosebumps rose on her skin… “There’s something different about you now… When I first met you… When we spoke in your office… There was a conviction in your voice... Now, that conviction is gone. Earlier, when you were giving your little ‘holier than thou’ speech - I knew better. Something’s changed. And when I called you out, you didn’t even answer.” Jeanine lifted her chin and her gaze traveled away to an unseeable place. The rest of the ride to Erudite was complete silence.

 

“Come here.” Jeanine’s voice is far more quiet than Tris is accustom to hearing. She hesitates for a second then crosses the tile floor to stand by the Erudite Leader’s desk. Jeanine pulls a key from her pocket and unlocks Tris’ handcuffs.  

 

 _So that’s where those went._ Tris rubs at her tense wrists. “Thank you.”

  
Jeanine drops the handcuffs to the surface of her desk with a loud _clank_ , and walks to the corner of the room. “Would you like a drink?”

 

Tris takes a deep breath and looks around the office. There’s nothing really keeping her here. She could leave, walk out the door and make a run for it. Her gaze comes back to Jeanine and curiosity overwhelms her consideration to flee. “Sure.”

 

Jeanine pours the bourbon and gestures for Tris to join her in a small sitting area overlooking Erudite. Tris sits on the opposite end of a cool leather couch and watches Jeanine’s porcelain mask start to slip away.

 

“You were right.” Jeanine whispers and takes a drink of her bourbon looking blankly out the large glass wall of her office.

 

Tris’ head tilts slightly to the side in curiosity. She pulls her knee up on the couch so she is sitting sideways, facing Jeanine. “About what?”

 

Jeanine’s shoulders rise with tension then fall when she releases a heavy sigh. “Everything.”

 

Tris studies Jeanine’s face again, trying to make out exactly what the Erudite leader is saying. “Tell me,” she encourages gently.

 

“I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing.” The words come out in a rush and Tris sits stunned in silence for a moment. Jeanine takes another drink of her bourbon and rests the cool glass against her temple, shielding her eyes from Tris’ view. _Walk the paths of logic. Every outcome has its cause, and every predicament has its solution._

 

Tris forces down the lump in her throat and grips the back of the couch hard. There are so many facets to Jeanine, and she had never seen her so open, so exposed and vulnerable. Her heart beats harder in her chest and warmth spreads over her skin. She doesn’t understand and she can’t even begin to explain it, but an overwhelming need to protect Jeanine posses her heart. “I’m scared too,” she whispers, tears building in her eyes.

 

Jeanine lowers her glass and turns her worried and exhausted gaze to Tris.

 

Tris inhales shakily and her voice cracks, “I’m scared you’re right.” Her hands begin to tremble and she curls her lips into a tight line looking at Jeanine through tear-filled eyes. “Maybe… Maybe divergents are what’s really wrong with this world.”

 

Blonde eyebrows pull together and Jeanine’s blue eyes open wide with unshed tears. “Tris?”

 

The divergent girl swallows hard and looks at Jeanine from under dark eyelashes. “Yeah.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead In The Water**

**Part 2**

 

* * *

Jeanine swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “You should know that anything said within these walls is privy to investigation.” 

Tris’ heart hammered in her chest. “Oh.”

Jeanine sat her glass down and turned to Tris. “Would you like to go for a walk?”

Tris’ lips curled upwards at the corners as a smile slowly appeared on her lips. “Sure.”

 

* * *

“I apologize for the formalities… It's just, when I'm in that office, I am acting as a council member, a faction leader, and I am often constrained by the responsibilities of that position.” 

Tris nodded her head in silent understanding. Jeanine had lead her outside of Erudite Headquarters and into a nearby arboretum/botanical garden. They walked in near silence for a while, the only sound coming from Jeanine’s heels clicking softly with the steady thudding of Tris’ boots. “What would you do? Ideally, I mean. If you could do anything about Divergents what would you do?”

Jeanine’s mind whirred. There was no logic in this train of thought. It doesn't matter what she thinks. Only the facts, only the evidence matters. “I guess I don't know. I have not considered it before…” 

“Maybe you should.” Tris challenged gently. 

Plump lips curved up in a smile. Jeanine quickly accepted the challenge and responded. “I would study them.”

Tris grimaced and subtly added a little more space between herself and Jeanine as they walked. “Study?” 

“Yes. I want to understand why divergents are able to belong to more than one faction… And is it a genetic malfunction, a flaw in the coding, or is it an advanced form of evolutionary advancement?”

Tris ducked her head as they walked through An archway. Their hands brushed together and a blush rose in her cheeks. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. “Don't most evolutionary advancements begin as a flaw in the genetic code?”

“Yes.” Jeanine’s reply was soft and it intrigued Tris even further. 

“So it's possible that being Divergent is a good thing?” Tris questioned as they stepped into a clearing. The sun was low in the sky and it cast a warm glow to the various plants and trees surrounding them.

“It's possible,” Jeanine reassured. She invited Tris to sit with her on a bench overlooking a small waterfall and a shallow river which carries water to the rest of the arboretum. 

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the view and appreciating the sounds of nature. 

“What are you going to do,” Tris asked, worry evident in her voice. 

Logic took a backseat to compassion when Jeanine reached out and clasped her hand over Tris’. “... I will make things right. I will fix what is broken, and leave that which is not.”

Warmth spread through Tris’ body from her hand, to her shoulder, then to her chest and the rest of her body. She felt warm, content, and she relaxed back into the bench a little more. 

“Divergence is something we do not fully understand… As with most things we do not understand, we have developed a fear of it.” Jeanine’s words were gentle, as she stared into the river and tried to process. She started to release Tris’ hand, but found there was something too comforting about it to let go. 

“Are you afraid,” Tris asked, her heart beating harder. 

Jeanine scoffed. “Of course not.”

Tris looked at her through narrowed eyes and it caused Jeanine to swallow hard. 

“There's one…” Jeanine admitted quietly.

Tris furrowed her eyebrows, “Who?” The second the asked, realization dawned on her. 

Jeanine lifted her gaze to meet Tris’. The divergent woman drowned in the colors of Jeanine’s eyes. Blue, green, grey, they were swirling at a maddening pace. 

Tris shuddered under the weight of Jeanine’s gaze. She turned her hand over and clasped Jeanine’s tightly. “Me,” she breathed.

Jeanine’s mind was about to short-circuit. This was not logical. It wasn't right to admit to weakness - especially to the person whom you fear the most. This, all of this, was wrong. This should not be happening. She was letting her emotions, her humanity get the best of her. Soft lips pressed to the back of her hand sent a shiver up her arm, and down her spine causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. Her eyes fell closed as a knot formed low in her abdomen.

Tris kissed the top of Jeanine’s hand and silently wondered how long it had been since Jeanine had been kissed. When blue-grey eyes opened again Tris’ instantly noticed the darkness encroaching into the colors. She unfolded Jeanine’s hand and pressed it to her cheek. “You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you Jeanine.”

_ You already have. _ Jeanine’s heart beat with an intensity and fervor it hadn't experienced in a long time. Her hand was warm against Tris’ cheek and she took a deep breath when the physical contact suddenly wasn't enough. She wanted more. A chill ran down her spine - want. It was something she had not felt for a very long time. A primal desire for someone… She took a deep breath and tried to maintain her composure as her cheeks flushed and her eyelids grew heavy. 

“Jeanine,” the older woman's name was barely a whisper on Tris’ lips. Courage mounted in her stomach and she swallowed hard. Dark eyes opened to meet Tris’ gaze again and Tris leaned in, pressing her lips to Jeanine’s. 

The Erudite leader stiffened at first. Tris went slow, she held Jeanine’s face in her hands and ran her thumb across Jeanine’s lower lip. 

Jeanine released a shuddering breath and gave way to the feeling of Tris’ lips against her’s. The heat, the passion, the overwhelming  _ feeling.  _ She wanted Tris. The divergent girl who, by her very existence, threatened everything Jeanine had worked so hard to achieve. She leaned forward and returned Tris' kiss with new-found passion. 

**END.**

* * *

 

Thank you so much for this prompt! I enjoyed writing this little drabble. I have a big surprise for you all coming pretty soon. I’ve been working on a Trinine fanvid for the last three months. It is currently 20 minutes long from start to finish! Whew! Lol :) 

Again, thank you for the prompts, love receiving them! Hope you are well. XO - Ashlynn :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I just disconnected from Four/Tobias completely. To be honest, I don't like him. I try to - it just doesn't work for me. lol :)


End file.
